A distal radius fracture is one of the more common hand and wrist surgeries performed. Treatment often requires attachment of a surgical implant to bone structures for adding strength. The surgical procedure for addressing this type of fracture can be complicated due to the number and proximity of adjacent structures, such as muscles, ligaments, tendons, and blood vessels that surround this area. The corresponding procedure requires that the tissues and muscles in the wrist be moved so that the bone can be exposed. Various surgical retraction tools are available to manipulate tissues and anatomical structures during surgery. Conventional retractors include manual articulated or rigid elongation members for positioning the adjacent anatomy by manual operation by a surgeon or assistant.